


Paper Doll

by euphoricadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricadora/pseuds/euphoricadora
Summary: Everyone thought Shadow Weaver's daughter was the perfect rich girl. No one knew the daughter's name, but they always thought she was like her mother. Adora wanted to change that. She hated her mother with a passion. Fighting, training, getting stronger. Adora wasn't the 'perfect rich girl' that people thought she was. She wasn't a paper doll.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 23





	Paper Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Bea Miller's song 'Paper Doll'. I thought it would be a perfect fic and here we go!

_"Does it make you feel good to make me feel small?"_

Adora walked around in her mansion. She hated everything about living here. Everyone hated her mom, so what would they think about her? Her personality? So she decided to sneak out. Jumping out of her window, she landed on her two feet. "Perfect landing!" she exclaimed quietly. She snuck around the guards of the mansion. They had them there so Adora wouldn't sneak out, but she somehow got around them. Walking in her casual clothes, she had a very normal clothing style. So no one would notice she was rich. She hated the money, getting it thrown at her. Shadow Weaver never listened to her.

_"When you're pushing me down, does it make you feel tall?"_

_"Adora! You just broke a very valuable vase!" Shadow Weaver screamed at the top of her lungs. Adora tried to speak, but her mother overpowered her voice. "To your room!" her mother yelled, "But mo-" Adora tried to speak. "NOW!" Shadow Weaver screamed. Adora walked to her room in tears. "It wasn't me though" she sniffed._

Adora came back to her senses when someone waved their hand in her face. "You okay there?" a purple-haired female asked. An unusual color. "I'm sorry," Adora told the female, "You look kind of lost. Oh yeah! I'm Glimmer" she smiled at Adora. "Adora" she introduced. Glimmer grabbed Adora's wrist, Adora shocked got pulled. "You must be new here, so I'll introduce you to my friends!" Glimmer smiled at the confused female. Adora smiled back.

_"Pointing out my flaws 'cause you wanna erase them all"_

"Glimmer! Glimmer!" a brunette male called out, "What is it Bow?" Glimmer looked confused. Adora just stood there, looking at the two. "THE Shadow Weaver's daughter went MISSING!" Bow exclaimed. "Guess even she hates Shadow Weaver" Glimmer spoke, 'I do' Adora thought to herself. Happy she didn't say it out loud. "Who's this?" Bow pointed to Adora. "Oh! This is Adora! Adora Bow, Bow Adora" the purple-haired female introduced. "Nice to meet you" Bow smiled, and Adora replied, "Nice to meet you as well". "Glimmer! Scorpia just quit the band!" Bow exclaimed, clearly upset. "What!? Practice is tomorrow!" Glimmer sighed "How are we supposed to find another singer in time", Adora strummed an instrument in the store. Bow and Glimmer looked over. Adora was smiling, she started to play a melody. _"This is your song, this is your song"_ Adora sang. Adora kept singing along and strumming the guitar. Glimmer and Bow looked at one another and smirked. "Adora, you have a lot of talent" Bow told the blonde. "Oh? I do?' Adora looked at him in confusion. "What was that song you were singing?" he asked the blonde female, "Oh. It's called Paper Doll, I wrote it" she answered. Bow grabbed her arms. "You have to be our band singer! Please!!" he begged Adora. Adora replied confused "Su..re??". Glimmer and Bow cheered.

_"Does it make you feel good to make me feel small?"_

Shadow Weaver was pacing around. Where could her daughter be? She hadn't been too rough on her, right? Nah! She was always nice to her daughter!

_"Betcha didn't think I knew what I was made of"_

Adora was training her vocals. It was practice today anyway. Glimmer and Bow walked into the practice room, seeing Adora training her vocals. They didn't think she was that determined. Glimmer clapped, "Time for practice!". The three newfound friends began the practice session.

"No no, this isn't right" Bow suddenly stopped the two females. "What's wrong?" Glimmer asked, "This isn't how Adora played it yesterday," Bow told. He did have a point, the song didn't have enough beat the way they were playing it. "I have an idea" Adora smirked. She then showed them what to do.

_"Thought I would lay down, I wouldn't stand up"_

Four days went by, Shadow Weaver had no sign of Adora. She was getting impatient. She wasn't having her daughter out there in the world not knowing what to do. She was getting an old friend of Adora's to find her. Catra.

_"Well listen up 'cause you got it all wrong"\_

Catra didn't see Adora anywhere. Then, poof, a blonde walked past her. Catra smirked and followed from behind. "Adora, what was your childhood like?" Bow suddenly asked. Adora then stood stiff. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it" Glimmer reassured her, punching Bow's arm. Catra walked out and said "Hey, Adora" then smirked. Adora stared in horror. It's impossible, didn't Catra move away when they were children. Adora began to run, Catra chased. "Leave me alone!" she yelled as she ran into an alley. "Aw, come on Adora. You know we're best friends" Catra spoke, "No! You moved away, you LEFT me" Adora backed up into a wall as Catra grabbed the collar of her shirt. "Come on, let's go home Adora" Catra had a soft look in her eyes. Adora looked away. "Adora...look, I didn't want to move away" she let go of the blonde's shirt collar. "You know who forced me, she didn't want me near you anymore" Catra spoke, having a sincere voice. Adora pulled her childhood best friend into a hug. "So are you going to bring me back or what?" Adora asked, scared. She didn't want to be alone, not again. "Now that I think about it, that bitch can suffer. She separated us, I don't want that again" Catra smiled, and Adora cheered. She hugged her best friend tightly.

_"This is your song, this is your song"_

"So...she is your childhood best friend who was separated from you?" Bow asked, very confused. Adora nodded, and Catra just sat in her chair sipping her coffee. "I see...So why did you run away?" Bow asked once more, and then got pinched by Glimmer. "Sorry, sorry" Bow put his hands in the air. "Let's get back to practice" Glimmer suggested, "She can come along" and smiled at the female brunette. 

_"I'm not a paper doll, can't make me what you want"_

Practice went amazing for the past few weeks. Catra even joined the band. Now today, it was performance day. Adora was ready to show who she was. She knew this was going to be on live television. So she might as well do it. Tonight will be a night to remember.

_"You just build me up and tear me down, enough's enough"_

The four bandmates walked out onto the stage. Smiling, happy. The crowd cheered. Ever since the announcement was made that two new members joined, everyone was ecstatic. "Hello" Adora spoke into the microphone, and everyone screamed.

Shadow Weaver skimmed through channels and went back when she saw Adora's face. As well as Catra's, "That traitor!" she screamed.

"I know you guys might not like me when I say this" she continued. Catra walked over to Adora's side, knowing what she was going to do. "You guys ever heard of Shadow Weaver? I bet you heard she has a daughter" everyone screamed 'yes' at Adora. 

"No, NO!" Shadow Weaver screamed at the television.

"I think it's best you guys know who I am" Adora showed a sad smile. "I'm her daughter" then 'boos' kept coming. "She made me, feeling like I wasn't a PERSON" Adora spoke, "She even took my childhood best friend away" she grabbed Catra's hand. "But that doesn't make me the same as her" Adora smiled. "I'm not going to be known as her daughter" she kept smiling. "Everyone say it with me, FUCK YOU SHADOW WEAVER!" the crowd joined in with her. The bandmates smiled at each other and began their intro song.

_"Go, leave me alone, cut me down but I won't fall"_

It was time for the big song. Adora smiled at her bandmates. She began singing. _"_ _I'm not a paper doll"_ she sang. She was smiling. She wrote this song when she was feeling hurt. When she felt unwanted. _ _"Did somebody make you feel invisible?", "Betcha didn't think I knew what I was made of", "Cut me down but I won't fall", "I'm not a paper doll".__ Those lyrics cut through everyone's hearts. The crowd cheered for the newfound best friend band. _  
_

Catra walked over to Adora, giving a soft smile. "You did it" she softly spoke putting her head against Adora's. "Catra.." Adora had tears in her eyes, Catra wiped her tears away. "You're not a paper doll, you're Adora. The kindest person I know" Catra hugged her best friend. Adora soon hugged back, but then Catra pulled away. Turning around holding her arm.

_Catra was running around, Adora telling her to stop. She accidentally knocked Shadow Weaver's vase over. It was valuable. Worth a lot of money. Adora ran to Catra, protecting her. Shadow Weaver walked into the room, "What was that noi-" she then rose her voice, "Adora! What did you do!?". Adora just stood there her arms out, protecting Catra. "Catra leave the room please" she spoke firmly. Catra gave a sad look to her best friend and left the room._

_Catra heard screaming and crying coming from the same room she left. She had the urge to run in and take her best friend out of there. She couldn't, she was scared. She then heard guards coming over. "You're coming with us" they spoke firmly as they picked up Catra. She squirmed trying to get out of their grasp. She couldn't, she was too weak. She couldn't save herself, or the one she loved._

"Catra?" Adora waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "I'm sorry, just had a flashback," she told Adora. "Of what?" Adora looked confused. "When I got taken away from you" she choked on her tears and fell to her knees. Adora went on her knees and hugged Catra. "It wasn't your fault" she reassured, "You were crying! I couldn't do anything! I was the one that broke the vase! Yet you got blamed!" Catra yelled, choking on her tears in the process. "Catra.." Adora gave a sad look. "Adora, don't you get it?!" Catra yelled at Adora. "Get what?" the dense blonde looked at the brunette confused. "I love you!" Catra finally got it out, after all these years. She did it. "I always have.." she looked down. Waiting for rejection. Adora took the brunette by the chin and made her look up. "I love you too dummy" Adora smiled. Catra's lips landed on Adora's. All Adora could think of was how soft they were, how her lips tasted. Adora began to kiss Catra back. Catra had the taste of tears. Was Adora crying? Catra pulled away and looked at Adora. "Are you okay?" she asked the blonde. "Yeah" she wiped her tears, "Just happy". Adora then pulled Catra in for another kiss. The two idiots were in love. No one was going to separate them again. Never.

_"I'm not a paper doll"_

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Hope you enjoyed it! Follow me on twitter if you would like to @euphcriadora. Become friends with me or whatever. Till next time! <3


End file.
